etsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacitus
System Statistics Technology Rating: 0 (Exploring system) Environment Rating: -2 (Hostile Environment) Resource Rating: 2 (One Significant Export) System Aspects "Forest planet inhabited by warring tribal clans" "Toxic fungus dominates the planet's surface" "A more advanced civilization existed before the fungus destroyed it" History The Lacitus System is a group of planets orbiting a single sun. The actual planet, Lacitus, has one major continent surrounded by islands which range in size. Lacitus has four moons. The fourth moon, Korvatz, which gives off a strange blue glow, has associations with witchcraft and demonic forces. Lacitus is noted for one thing in the current timeframe: its toxic forests. Not much is known about Lacitus prior to the spread of the deadly fungus, but it seems that a relatively advanced civilization once inhabited the planet. It is clear that the spread of the toxic plants led to the civlization's downfall. Though there are no existing records from that time, the toxic plants began spreading some thousands of years ago. There is no one particular toxic plant; rather, the plants native to Lacitus are infected with a kind of fungus which latches on to the plants' roots. The infected plants become queer, warped versions of their original forms. When the infected plant becomes mature, a toxic pollen is released into the air, infecting more plants in the vicinity. The fungal infection has spread to most plants on the planet, and has even been known to infect animals, which are marked by fungal growths on their skin or hide. An example of such an animal is the Nydas Hound, a large dog-like creature covered in fungus and plant-like material. Their howls are marked by a terrible agony owing to their unnatural bodies. A female Nydas Hound always dies in childbirth. It is easy to see how even an advanced race was all but destroyed by such a threat. A humanoid race, presumably the ancestors of the original civilization that dominated Lacitus, are not as advanced as their predecessors. In fact, their technology level is one of the lowest in the group of connected systems. The inhabitants have an strange mix of technology retrofited from their ancestors' equipment, simple tribal weapons, and, more recently, energy weapons and equipment from the Markoz Radial. The inhabitants of Lacitus face two main enemies: the toxic fungus and themselves. The pollen given off by the poisioned plants is toxic to almost all lifeforms that aren't completely infected by the fungus. If the pollen is thick enough in the air, it can be fatal. The inhabitants are naturally more resistant to the toxin than off-worlders. Part of this resistance is genetic, and part because infants and toddlers are exposed to very small amounts of the pollen to boost immunity. The amount must be precise, or the infant will suffer from debilitating respitory problems or die outright. The exact amount is known as the Kul'ku Measure (which gave rise to a slang phrase: "More exact than a Kul'ku Measure"). To avoid the toxic pollen, the inhabitants make their homes in areas where the wind cannot carry the pollen to. These include valleys, caves, mountainsides, and the insides of ancient cities and ships. The people live in clans which range in size. Almost everyone on Lacitus owns a gas mask, which is to be worn in areas thick with pollen. Often, these masks are painted or decorated with the emblems of the owner's clan. Because of the toxic environment, clean water and uninfected plants and animals are uncommon. This has led to a cycle of tribal warfare in which the clans fight for the resources needed for survival. Some of the most prominent clans are the Arkova Striders, the Kaster Dreadnoughts, and the Fal'Fang. Ancient clan names are one word seperated by an apostrophe; newer clan names consist of two words. In recent years, the Markoz Radial's presence on Lacitus has grown. Due to the deals struck with the Brain Slugs, the Markoz Radial has become more and more economically dependent on the slaves from Lacitus. The Radial originally took control of the islands surrounding the main continent with the aid of treacherous members of the Iri'das clan. The Markozian forces created Chapels (military and political outposts) and gave the Iri'das traitors great power and influence as slavers of their own kind. The Markoz Radial has also begun terra-forming operations on one of Lacitus' moons. The Markozian advances have been slowed of late because of developments concerning energy weapons and the toxic fungus. It seems that fire (or the burst from an energy weapon) causes the infected plants to release all of their stores of pollen, resulting in very high levels of toxicity in the air. This means that the use of energy weapons in infected jungles causes the toxic plants to spread faster. In some cases, areas that used to be safe from the pollenation have succumb to toxic plants because of the use of energy weapons. Clans Arkova Striders The Arkova Striders are one of the largest clans on Lacitus. The clan's color is the same dark green of the giant praying mantis-like creatures which are the clan's namesake. The Striders make their home in the mountain ranges to the north, though there are many sub-groups within the Striders that travel around the plains area around the mountains. They controls a wide area and are known for the extensive network of hidden caves in and around the mountain range. The elite warriors of the Striders are known for their incredible stealth and mobility. The elite warriors are split into two groups: the Arms of the Strider and the Feet of the Strider. Both are named after the giant praying mantis, the Strider. The Arms of the Strider are fierce blade-weilding warriors who act as the guardians of their outposts and mountain home. Arms of the Striders use incredibly rare blades made from the exoskeletal bones located on the mantis Strider's arms. Each arm has three such blades of varying sizes. These bones are fashioned into a three blade set similar to a samurai sword set (katana, wakizashi, and tanto).The Feet of the Strider are incredibly mobile rangers and scouts who assassinate lesser clan leaders on the battlefield or in the dead of night, leaving the enemy forces scattered and confused. The Feet of the Strider pride themselves on their ability to move silently while remaining a powerful threat, much like the mantis Strider. Many clans have been absorbed by the Striders thanks to these surgical strikes. Despite the size of the Striders, they make few human trades with the Markoz Radial. This has been the strict policy of the Strider's current leader, though it has caused friction between both groups. Nevertheless, the Markoz Radial has lost many men in their attempts to attack the Striders. Even with all their advanced weaponry, the Markozian forces still have a definite disadvantage when fighting on the Strider's home turf. An energy rifle is little comfort when you awake in the night with knife at your throat. The clan leader of the Arkova Striders is Tyser Arkova, a tall, grim looking man with a long scar across his left eye. The scar has been infected by the toxic pollen, leaving it a strange indigo. While he is a man of few words, Tyser has a commanding aura and is much revered by the Striders. Outside of the Striders, he is known as the "Nydas Tamer," since he is the only man known to have trained a Nydas Hound. A pack of these strange beasts attend Tyser in his mountain home, and will only take orders from him. How he managed to train such dangerous creatures is the stuff of legend. He is more widely known as "the Lord of the Ballast Wind," owing to the role wind has played in his military campaigns. While it was merely luck, the wind blew toxic pollen into the enemy ranks on more than one occasion, giving the Arkova Striders a deadly advantage. Kaster Dreadnoughts The Kaster Dreadnoughts are a clan whose power rivals that of the Arkova Striders. In fact, the two clans are bitter rivals, often fighting over habitable areas on Lacitus. The main headquarters of the Dreadnoughts is located in the labyrinthine catacombs underneath the ancient cities of the first inhabitants of Lacitus. The primary underground city of the Dreadnoughts is known as the Ulk'Crevast. Their clan color is black, and they often incorporate bones (human or otherwise) in their clothes and banners. While the Dreadnoughts are not known for their speed, their impenetrable defensive outposts are legendary. Clans across Lacitus fear the Dreadnought's near-unstoppable march. The Dreadnoughts do cut deals with the Markoz Radial, but only sell humans under certain conditions. Some generations past, the Dreadnoughts came in contact with an artificial intelligence deep within the bowels of the catacombs. It seems to be a digital entity from the prior civilization that existed on Lacitus. The Dreadnoughts refer to it as "the Oracle." Most recently, the Dreadnoughts have been locked in combat with the Arkova Striders over a safe area made up of valleys and plains. The infamous leader of the Dreadnoughts is Nevaya Kaster, one of the only women in recent history to become a clan leader. Originally, Nevaya's older brother was to become the leader of the clan. Her brother had spent his life in relative safety and comfort; he let his pride go to his head and became lazy, soft, and arrogant. Nevaya, on the other hand, trained hard to become her brother's personal guardian. She recognized that her brother would not make a good leader for the clan, and challenged him to a duel on the night before the Dreadnought clan leader ritual. The next morning, Nevaya arrived at the ritual covered in blood and, with her father and the Council of Elders watching, tossed her brother's head into the circle. With her gas mask still on, she asked if the Council had any qualms. They hastily replied to the negative and Nevaya was named her father's successor. Since that day, Nevaya has never been seen without her obsidian-black gas mask. It is even rumored that she keeps it on during her torterous sessions with her group of concubines, which is populated by both men and women. She is known as "Nevaya the Deathseeker" for her almost suicidal courage and thirst for battle. Clans large and small fear Nevaya Kaster, moreso than almost any other clan leader. Nevaya privately believes it is her unpredictability that gives her such power. Fal'Fang The Fal'Fang is one of the oldest clans on Lacitus and while it used to be sizeable, its influence has been diminished in recent generations. The Fal'Fang have mostly proven to be mere distractions for the Arkova Striders and the Kaster Dreadnoughts in former generations, but have become more violent and powerful in the past few years. This change can be linked to the increased trade with the Markoz Radial, giving the Fal'Fang aircraft, advanced machinery, and energy weapons. The current clan leader, Igreus Fal'Fang, is a ruthless young man who will stop at nothing to gain power under the pretense of "survival." He inherited his title from his dead father years ago, and when the Fal'Fang Council of Elders refused to give more slaves to the Markoz Radial in exchange for advanced weaponry, Igreus had them executed. Now, the Fal'Fang march through Lacitus, cutting down their enemies with energy rifles and gunships. Those who are not slaughtered outright are immediately sold to the Markoz Radial. Iri'das A now dead clan, this group used to populate the islands that surround the main continent. Their clan color was the same eerie blue as Korvatz, the fourth moon. In the ancient past, mainland clans told stories of the mysterious Iri'das, painting them as witches and warlocks who chose the color of Korvatz as their clan color. Thanks to their distance from both the toxic forests and the other clans, the Iri'das were protected and peaceful. However, with the arrival of the Markoz Radial in the past generation, the members of the Iri'das were either slaughtered or joined the Markozian forces. The Iri'das were betrayed by one family in particular, and many high ranking slave traders are descendants of the Iri'das. Slipstream Connection(s)